


Sick Days

by concavepointdexter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, d - Freeform, mood, morality being a da, sick days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concavepointdexter/pseuds/concavepointdexter
Summary: Logan is sick, and who better to take care of him than Dad? Cute shenanigans arise. FLUFFY!





	Sick Days

The sound of dry rasping against the back of Logan’s throat woke Patton that morning. He groaned, turning and looking to the desk where Logan was coughing into his elbow. Concern floods his face, as he asks Logan, “Are you okay?”

Logan stops coughing for a second, and goes, “I’m sick. Roman is getting me some Pepto-Bismol. I am okay.”

“I am going to make you soup!” Patton leaps out of bed, suddenly with a purpose. Fleeing out of the room, he begins to ready the food.

Logan wearily crawls into the bed, his eyes heavy, but still grabs the thick novel off the side table, beginning to read. However, soon enough, he has to put aside due to the ever-growing mound of tissues, and his lack of concentration. His eyes are even heavier, and he floats off to a nerdy version of dreamland. When he awakens, he sees Patton sitting on the edge of the bed, a warm bowl of soup in his heads. Logan sits up carefully, and Patton places it into his lap. Logan tries to pace himself, but soon he is eating as fast as his mouth will allow him to, because Patton makes really good soup, objectively. Once he finishes, Patton takes his temperature, and is extremely shocked, “109°. You should be dead. I’m not being melodramatic. A fever of 109° should kill you. What are you?”

Just at that moment, Anxiety walks in. “A pain in the ass?” He offers.

“Virgil, language,” Patton chastises for just a second, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

As Virgil heads out, Patton scoots farther up onto the bed, and curls into Logan. The teacher scoffs, “You want to get sick?”

“Nonsense, I don’t get sick. Now cuddle with me,” the dad says nonchalantly.

Logan just rolls his eye, throwing his arm protectively around Patton, and snuggling into the warmth. He soon falls asleep again.

Ooo

The next morning, the sound of dry rasping woke Logan. Patton was curled over on the bed, coughing into a tissue. “Don’t get sick, huh?” Logan asked, his throat still scratchy.

“Shut up, and go make me some soup, Log,” Patton orders.

“I told you that you’d get sick if you cuddled with me… and no I’m not making you soup because I’M STILL SICK,” Logan snaps, and falls over on the bed, laughing, so entirely in love with this weirdo next to him.


End file.
